


Что тебя держит?

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Рой размышляет, с каких пор просыпаться с болью во всем теле стало для него обычным делом.





	Что тебя держит?

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно третьего сезона: Слэйд не совсем сошел с ума, нападения на город не было.

Рой пошевелился на кровати, стараясь определить, какая часть тела болит больше всего. 

Получалось с трудом. И шевелиться, и определять. Позавчера он ударился о стену железного контейнера, вчера днем — неудачно вспрыгнул на стену. А вечером — добавил Слэйд.

Они отмечали выполненный заказ. 

Все предсказуемо закончилось постелью. Вывернутыми руками, жесткой кожей ремня на запястьях, горячим и тяжелым телом Слэйда сверху. Рой еще пытался вырываться и ерзать, но когда зубы сжались на его загривке — перестал.

Кажется, Слэйд назвал его «умницей», или вроде того.

Потому что дальше были поцелуи, перемежающиеся новыми укусами, огрубевшая кожа ладоней на бедрах и, слава всем тем силам, в которые Рой не верил, прохладная смазка. Потому что, когда Слэйду приходило в голову вставить на сухую или по слюне, было намного неприятнее.

Хотя тоже, конечно, терпимо. Все терпимо, если привыкнуть.

А потом Рой уже считал толчки. То и дело сбиваясь или пропуская несколько, особенно тяжело стало, когда Слэйд вспомнил о нем и принялся дрочить, как специально не попадая в собственный ритм.

— Урод, — прошипел Рой, кончая и сбиваясь со счета в очередной раз.

Вот только Слэйд прекращать не думал. Он мерно вгонял в него член, сжимал пальцы на бедрах так, что впору было бояться, не сломает ли что-нибудь. Его хватило до того момента, как Рой сорвал голос и кончил во второй раз, вот тогда кончил и сам Слэйд.

Он утверждал, что в его организме не осталось не капли миракуру. Наверняка врал, потому что не было другого объяснения, как его хватало на такие подвиги после того, как они с Роем за неделю оббежали, наверное, все притоны Корто Мальтезе, сразились с небольшой армией, угнали грузовик, а потом и чью-то пафосную яхту.

Рой отогнал воспоминания, поморщился и сел на кровати. Солнце уже заливало комнату, но телефон, компьютер, хоть что-то, показывающее время, лежало в дальнем углу. 

Из-за двери ванной раздавался шум воды — значит Слэйд ушел в душ.

Рой посмотрел на разодранные в кровь запястья и вздохнул. Когда он был помладше, то не такой представлял свою жизнь. 

«Почему ты все еще с ним?» — вспоминать голос Оливера и его обеспокоенное лицо было неприятно, но Рой ничего не мог с собой поделать.

И правда, почему?

Сначала он оправдывал себя миракуру: он сходил с ума и ему нужен был тот, кто разбирался бы в ней чуть больше остальных.

Когда сыворотка полностью вышла из его тела, Рой говорил себе и другим, что делает это ради них. Чтобы следить за Слэйдом, сообщить, если вдруг тот станет опасен. Опаснее себя обычного.

Но команда Стрелы уже стала совсем другой, а та же Тея вполне неплохо могла постоять за себя и не требовала от Роя подобной заботы. Не было ни одной причины оставаться.

Так что же его держало?

Слэйд вышел из ванной в одном полотенце, даже без повязки на глазу, с которой вообще редко расставался. Значит — действительно решил расслабиться и отдохнуть. Хочешь или нет, а такие привычки запоминаешь и запоминаешь, что они означают. 

Слэйд заметил, что Рой уже проснулся, кивнул сам себе и опять скрылся за дверью ванной, чтобы вернуться с аптечкой. 

Сказал, садясь рядом на кровать:

— Ну, показывай, пацан.

Рой протянул ему руки, но Слэйд хмыкнул и ответил:

— Я про спину. Поворачивайся, а лучше — ложись, как вчера.

Рой вздрогнул, но послушно растянулся на кровати. До сих пор он не любил чувствовать себя беззащитным перед Слэйдом. Не помогала даже повторяемая мысленно мантра: «Он все равно сделает со мной, что захочет».

— Успокойся, не съем я тебя. По крайней мере, прямо на завтрак, — прокомментировал Слэйд.

Его огромный плюс, в сравнении с некоторыми другими людьми: какие бы раны он ни наносил Рою — хотя бы пытался их залечить. 

Вот вчера, после секса, он сорвал пояс с его запястий и отходил по спине, выговаривая за ошибки, из-за которых их обоих чуть не убили. Обычное явление: когда радость из-за того, что они живы, отпускала — Слэйд становился зол и критичен. Но это было вчера, а сегодня он втирал заживляющую мазь в следы от ударов, а Рой даже не сдерживался и шипел сквозь зубы.

— Да не настолько это больно, — заметил Слэйд, — хватит пытаться давить мне на жалость. Не подействует.

— На тебя не действует и крик: «Нет! Прекрати!», — сказал Рой, прикрывая глаза.

— С тобой, красный, не действует, — подтвердил Слэйд. — Лучше скажи, что на завтрак будешь? А то за яйцами никто вчера не сходил и омлет не получится, так что придется что-то придумать.

Судя по тону — его правда беспокоило, чем они будут завтракать.

Рой тяжело вздохнул и снова услышал в своих мыслях голос Оливера.

«Почему ты все еще с ним? Что тебя держит, Рой?»

«Наверное, меня держит завтрак, — подумал он, представляя, как говорит это Оливеру, — и то, что я выучил его привычки. Пусть паршивая, но стабильность, знаешь ли…»

Образ Оливера в его голове ничего не ответил.


End file.
